Sweet Like Chocolate
by Literary Assassin
Summary: Andy find a Priestly Twin wandering the streets and takes her in. Who knew that this would all start over a cup of Hot Chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ooh, new fic for me! This is a little something that I started ooh, quite a while ago and decided that today was a good time to finish it finally. So I sat down and finished it in a few hours! It, of course, hasn't been Beta'd so if there are any glaringly obvious boo boo's do let me know please!**

**Thanks wonderful people! Hope you enjoy!**

**-DWP-**

Andy had just finished a particularly gruelling interview with the people in charge of the half-way house near to her apartment. She loved her new work at the _**Mirror**_, now that she'd been there for six months she'd started getting some really good assignments, but this piece had kind of creeped her out when she exited the building to find more than one guy waiting around near the entrance.

"Alright honey?" a particularly odious mad said to her with a rotten smile.

Andy grimaced and kept walking, ignoring the jibes from the group until she noticed they weren't being directed at her anymore. Unable to contain her investigative and slightly nosy personality she turned to find them calling to a familiar looking little girl, no older than twelve or so as she ran down the sidewalk. As she ran under a streetlight, Andy realised where she'd seen the little girl before. But what the hell was she doing here?

"Caroline?" she called, rushing across the street to stop the girl from running anymore.

She grabbed the little girl around the middle, holding tightly as the girl screamed and fought; all the while Andy was speaking calmly and quietly trying to calm her nerves.

"Caroline, it's alright, it's okay, you're safe, I've got you." Andy whispered, noticing that the girl was calming down, until she finally fell exhausted into Andy's arms and fell asleep.

Now Andy was stuck for sure.

What the hell was Caroline Priestly doing running down the road in tears in this part of the neighbourhood? And how the hell was Andy Sachs supposed to tell Miranda about it. That was the real problem wasn't it. After six months of relative peace, with the only Miranda Priestly occurrences had been a couple of glimpses across the street, she was actually going to have to talk to the woman.

Damn.

Sighing, she picked up the little girl, sagging a little, even though she was small and carried her to the subway station, eager to at least get her home, lest someone think she was kidnapping her. Right now, anything was possible. Caroline stirred on the subway and when she realised she was in Andy's arms, she hung onto her tightly making Andy smile. They'd never been great friends, her and the twins, but they were no longer enemies, not since the Harry Potter incident. Although Andy had always had an inkling that Caroline thought Andy was beneath her, with the bulk of the talking always done by the other Priestly twin, Cassidy.

"Hey," she whispered to Caroline, who refused to take her head off Andy's shoulder. "What's going on?" Andy felt a few stray tears soak through her shirt as Caroline fought to answer.

"Mommy said that I have to live with Daddy." Caroline sobbed. "I don't want to live with Daddy, I want to stay with her. I didn't mean to drop my drink, I just wanted a drink so bad and Patricia scared me and I dropped it down the stairs and it bounced and splashed all over the book." She cried, sobbing again into Andy's neck.

"Oh honey." She said, stroking Caroline's back soothingly, knowing exactly how Miranda would have reacted to that.

When they came to Andy's stop, Caroline wrapped her arms and legs around Andy and Andy carried her the few hundred meters to her building and let them into her apartment, thanking the gods for the inspection she'd had the other day, meaning that her apartment was fairly clean for once. Setting Caroline on the sofa she got the girl a glass of water and a blanket.

"You know I have to let your Mom know where you are don't you." Andy said apologetically. "She'll be really worried about you." Caroline shrugged.

"She won't, I bet she won't even care that I left the front door open." She said sadly. Andy tucked the girl into a one sided embrace and smiled as Caroline wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Do you know once, your Mom was stuck in a Hurricane and I swear to you she nearly killed me when I couldn't get her a flight back in time to see your recital." Andy said gently, stroking the girl's head. Caroline looked up with a shocked expression on her face. Clearly Miranda was no more expressive in her personal life than she was in her business life. "And what about the Harry Potter manuscript?" Andy said with a wink making Caroline smile as she remembered. "Oh, how about the solar system, with glitter I might add." She said making Caroline laugh. Andy placed a soft kiss on to Caroline's hair. "Never doubt that your Mom loves you. I know exactly how much she loves you and it's more than she loves anything else in her whole life, okay?" Andy said with a small smile as Caroline yawned widely but nodded. "I'm gonna have to call her Caro." Sighing, Caroline nodded her acceptance. "Why don't you go and jump into my bed and get some sleep and I'll ring your Mother. Although she may not even take my calls, especially after, well, you know." Andy said wistfully.

"She misses you." Caroline said sleepily as she stood, dragging the blanket with her, "She's sadder without you." She said dropping onto the bed in Andy's room, leaving a stunned Andy on the couch.

Miranda Priestly was sad without her. Now there's something you don't hear every day. Steeling her nerves she picked up her phone, trying to ignore the ridiculous voice in her head asking her why she still had Miranda's cell number in her phone. She dialled and hoped that she would still have a future tomorrow.

"Hello" came a little voice that Andy was not expecting.

"Cassidy?" Andy said somewhat surprised that the other Priestly twin was answering her mother's phone.

"Who is this?"

"It's Andy honey, how are you?" Andy could hear Cassidy draw a breath.

"Andy! You have to help, Mommy shouted at Caro and now they can't find her and I need her back." Andy smiled gently as she listed to Cassidy pour her heart out.

"Hey whoa, whoa, Cass, it's okay, I have Caro here with me. I found her downtown and bought her back to my place. Where's your Mom?" Andy could practically feel Cassidy relax over the phone line as she heard the girl call her mother.

"Hello?"

"Miranda? It's Andy Sachs, I found Caroline, she's safe with me in my apartment, but she's pretty upset and worn out; she fell asleep as soon as she calmed down."

Andy tried to keep it as business-like as possible, but what happened next floored even her. Miranda was sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"Oh thank god, thank you, thank you Andréa, thank you."

Andy smiled as she heard Cassidy complaining that Miranda was squishing her and Andy could only imagine that she'd hugged her just a little too tightly.

"Is she, I mean," Andy was feeling a little like she had entered the Twilight Zone as Miranda fumbled with her words, because Miranda never fumbled her words. "Will she see me?" She finally managed to utter, making Andy's heart clench for the woman.

"I think maybe she would." Andy said gently. No matter what she had been through with Miranda in the past, now was not a time to re-hash it all. This was about Miranda, the woman, and her children, not Miranda 'The Ice Queen' Priestly. "Roy knows where I live, just come by when you're ready." Andy said, hearing Miranda instructing Cassidy to grab her coat quickly.

"We're on our way."

Andy nearly answered as she heard the phone die.

"Well, couldn't have it all go my way could I." she laughed to herself as she shook her head. She checked on Caroline, pulling the sheets up under her chin and soothing her forehead as she slept. They were good kids, just lonely, _and attention seeking._ She thought with a grin.

Andy put the coffee maker on, knowing that if Miranda stayed even for a little while coffee would make the whole process go a lot smoother.

-DWP-

The front door buzzer sounded and she simply pushed the button, letting her guests enter and she opened her front door letting Miranda enter when she got there. It was one thing knowing that Miranda Priestly would come into her apartment, but it was quite another to see Miranda Priestly looking slightly sheepish as she knocked on the door.

"Um, Hi, come in." she said waving her two guests in, giving Cassidy a little wink and a smile. "Caroline is through there, do you, I mean." Andy chewed her lip for a moment, not wanting to tell the woman how to behave around her kids, but knowing how upset Caroline was earlier. "Hey Cass, how about you go and wake her up and I'll make you Mom a coffee?"

Cassidy smiled widely and ran into Andy's bedroom, launching onto the bed next to her sister.

"I didn't mean to, you know, I just, I mean, Caroline was pretty upset and I don't want her to, well, I just."

"It's alright." Miranda said with a small, but sad smile. "You did the right thing."

Andy nearly fell over. Never had she heard Miranda say anything in that tone of voice to anyone other than the twins and she hadn't even chastised Andy for her stuttering. Andy took a minute to really look at the Editor and she realised that Caroline was right, she looked sad, and tired. Making a decision that only she could make she nodded towards the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll try and get your coffee right. It's been a while, and I'm not sure that my machine has a setting that involves anything even remotely close to 'centre of the sun'." Andy said with a little smirk. Miranda rolled her eyes, but also sported a small smile as she followed her former assistant into the kitchen. Not for the first time was Andy quite pleased she'd moved once Nate had left. This apartment was a damn sight nicer than the last and the kitchen was a nice place to just sit.

Miranda perched on a bar stool at the counter as Andy made her a coffee, before making herself one, joining her former boss in silence as they listened to the two little girls talking in quiet voices in the other room.

"I, I should never have shouted at her like that." Miranda whispered as she stared into her coffee as if it held a little Catholic priest and she was confessing her sins. "I couldn't stop myself and by the time I'd turned around she'd gone. I've never felt so, so, I can't describe it. Everybody leaves me." She said in a voice that was one step away from being completely broken.

Andy's head was spinning, but she'd learnt a lot from her short stint at the _Mirror_, especially with this latest assignment. She'd seen her fair share of horror stories from some of the women in the half-way house and she knew that although nothing Miranda had faced tonight even came close to being as bad as some of the situations the women had found themselves in, Andy knew that this was a HUGE deal for Miranda, hence the explanation. And she knew without a doubt to avoid Miranda's last comment like the plague.

"Even Miranda Priestly can't be perfect all the time." Andy said quietly, not looking up from studying her coffee intently.

If she had looked up, she would have seen Miranda's incredulous stare, which softened immediately as she watched her former employee. Miranda tilted her head as she continued to stare at Andy, taking note of how well the woman looked and how life at the paper suited her.

"Miranda Priestly has never been perfect." Miranda whispered even softer this time, making Andy strain to hear it. Andy smiled as her eyes met Miranda's.

"Oh, she can be pretty perfect on occasion." Andy said before she could engage her brain to mouth filter. Realising what she said, she blushed four shades of red and broke eye contact with Miranda. "I'll go and um, see what's keeping them." Andy said in a hurry to leave the room.

Miranda let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and despite her worries for Caroline, she felt a little happier, lighter than she had ever before. This Andréa was different to the assistant Andréa, she was calmer, more at ease with her presence. She sipped the coffee Andréa had made her and smiled for what felt like the first time in six months. Good coffee.

"Hey munchkins, what's happening?" Andy said as she entered her bedroom to find the twins in a tent made of her bed covers.

"Nothing." They replied in stereo making Andy raise an eyebrow at their overly innocent sounding voices.

"Yeah right." She said with a slightly amused grin as she dismantled their makeshift tent. "You gonna go see your Mom or are you going to keep her waiting forever to see her baby?" Andy said with a smile and wink, making Caroline fall back on the pillow in embarrassment.

"I'll go." She said and Andy could see she felt a little apprehensive.

"I'll take you to her alright?" Andy said extending a hand for her young guest. Caroline nodded and got off the bed, clinging to Andy's hand and following her into the kitchen. Cassidy curled up on Andy's bed thinking about what they were planning and grinning widely. It would be perfect.

"Miranda? There's someone who wants to see you." Andy said gently, wanting to place a hand on the Editor's back, but knew that no-one EVER touched Miranda Priestly, except her girls.

"Caroline." Miranda whispered as she knelt down in front of her daughter, sweeping her into a tight hug. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry bobbsey, I promise never to lose my temper like that again, but please, don't ever do that again, please don't ever run away."

"I'm sorry Mommy." Caroline sobbed as soon as she was in her mother's arms. "I promise, I promise I'll never run away again."

Andy smiled gently as she closed the door to the kitchen only to find Cassidy on the couch.

"Hey Cass." She said gently, dropping to the couch next to her. Cassidy turned towards Andy and studied her for a minute before climbing onto her lap. Andy held her so she didn't slip off while she shifted around to look in Andy's eyes.

"Mom is sad without you." Cassidy said, getting straight to the point. "Are you sad without Mom?" she asked, tilting her face to one side, just like her mother. If Andy hadn't been so floored by the question then she probably would have thought it was cute.

"I, well, I'm, I have a new job and I love doing it and I," Cassidy hung her head.

"You are happier without Mommy," Cassidy said with a small shrug. Andy sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"No, Cass, I'm not. I'm happier without _**Runway**_, but I do miss your Mom. As crazy as that sounds." She added, more to herself than anyone. "It's complicated alright Cass, just leave it." Andy said struggling with everything that seemed to be going on around her. "Do you want a hot chocolate?" Cassidy nodded so fast Andy thought her head might fall off and she kissed the little girl's head, smiling with amusement. "Come on then, I'm not doing all the work myself."

Andy knocked on the door before she entered, smiling as she saw Miranda still kneeling on the floor, cradling her baby.

"Oh, I, you probably would like us to leave, I have overstayed." Miranda said, becoming a bit flustered, another thing that Miranda Priestly didn't do before tonight. Andy laughed and waved her to sit down at the breakfast bar.

"No, I was coming in to see if that's alright with you if I make a hot chocolate for Cassidy?" Miranda froze for a second, studying her former assistants face for something, which she apparently did or did not, but was happy with what she saw. She nodded once.

"Acceptable."

Rolling her eyes Andy just shrugged. Turning to Cassidy she opened her arms and lifted the girl onto the counter, ignoring a gasp from Miranda, and another when she extended the same courtesy to Caroline, who was looking a lot better.

"Right, first things first. You both need a mug." Andy smiled as she turned to her cupboard, picking two of the most outrageous mugs she'd ever received, knowing that Miranda would undoubtedly roll her eyes. Andy bit her lip so hard it bled when the woman indeed sigh and roll her eyes. Winking at the girls, she passed them out arching an eyebrow at Miranda as she caught her gaze, smiling widely as Miranda waved her hand in acceptance.

"Right, next we need hot chocolate." Andy grabbed her favourite brand from her pantry and spooned some into the girls cups, making Caroline sneeze as she inhaled some. "Whoa careful there." Andy said as she managed to stop Caroline from slipping off the bench. Caroline giggled.

"Oops, sorry Andy." She said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright sweetheart." She grabbed the milk. "Right, next we need milk, only a little bit and then you need to stir it around til we make a paste. Just like that." She said showing them how to do it.

The girls nodded and got to work, leaving Andy to make hers and Miranda's. A few times she caught the older woman looking at her and simply smiled at her, unable to work out what it was that Miranda was thinking, even with all her previous experience.

Miranda meanwhile was watching her former employee with an unbridled sense of fascination. This girl, woman, had grown so much since she first walked into her office wearing that hideous skirt and shoes. All the while, taking her bosses sometimes ridiculous demands and completing them, remaining happy and care-free and polite and beautiful.

_Beautiful? Where on earth did that come from?_ Miranda thought suddenly, blinking quickly trying to clear her thoughts.

The more Miranda looked though, the more she had to agree with herself. Andréa Sachs was a beautiful woman, made even more so by the fact that she was so easy going and, even though Miranda knew this to be slightly ridiculous, was fantastic with her children. She watched with her head titled to one side as she watched Cassidy giggle at something Andy had just said and smiled as Caroline said something, making Andy smile one of her special smiles. Like the one she'd given Miranda the day after Nigel helped her realise her fashion potential. Miranda suddenly realised she'd missed those smiles.

"Right." Andy's voice drew her back to the real world and her two beautiful children, who were hanging on every word. "Now for the fun. Because it's so late I'm not even going to mention the whipped cream for on top, or the sprinkles, but I will mention marshmallows and mint sticks because hot chocolate's aren't hot chocolate's without them." Andy said with a flourish, pulling out two boxes. Miranda smiled as her two girls turned pleading faces towards her and she was powerless to stop them.

"If you must." She said exasperatedly, biting back a laugh as they cheered.

"Miranda?" Andy offered a mug to Miranda minus the trimmings, figuring the Fashion goddess would not appreciate the extra sugary nothingness. Miranda accepted the plain hot chocolate and couldn't help but moan a little as she took her first sip.

"That is divine." She said before she could stop herself. She watched in amusement as Andy's smile lit up nearly the whole block.

"Awesome." Andy breathed, her shoulder relaxing, knowing that the most difficult person in the world was enjoying her own hot chocolate. "Um, have you, have you ever tried it with mint?" Andy said haltingly.

"This will be fine, as I said before it is more than acceptable. I will be most disappointed if I do not like it with mint in and then I have wasted my whole cup." Andy grinned and offered hers.

"Have a sip and then you'll know." Miranda stared at the mug in front of her.

"Excuse me?" she said, her brows lifting to her forehead.

"Oh come on Miranda, just take a sip." Andy said in exasperation, her fatigue getting the better of her. Miranda raised an eyebrow but took the mug, trying to ignore the spark that seemed to ignite when her fingers brushed Andy's. She took a sip, curious to know whether one measly mint stick would make a difference. Her taste buds exploded as she took a sip and she sighed happily and offered Andy a smile.

"Ha," Andy said to the twins, "move over Tom Ford." The girls laughed loudly, knowing full well that a smile from their mother could change the world. Miranda couldn't help the exasperated eye roll.

"Really Andréa." She said her lips twitching slightly as tried to stop herself from smiling again. Andy held out the mint sticks.

"For you." She said bowing and gesturing wildly making the girls laugh again. Miranda watched her girls and couldn't help but smile again. They had not been this happy since before Paris.

Paris. She had always wondered why Andréa's departure had hurt more than usual. Miranda Priestly fired people every day. Why was the girl so different? As she watched said girl interact with her children she realised something. She was different _because_ she was different. Emily was a fantastic assistant, not that Miranda would ever say anything, it would more than likely give the girl a heart attack, but Andréa seemed to know what she was thinking, even before the thought crossed her mind. A stark realisation crossed her mind. She'd missed Andréa, not just in a professional capacity, but on a personal level. She missed someone who cared for her, someone who would just sit with her, silently and let the troubles of the day melt away.

_Jesus Christ, I have feelings for Andréa._ She thought suddenly, shocked, not only at her admittance but for her slip back into her childhood speech patterns, even if it was in her own head.

Andy watched a flicker of something cross Miranda's face and then the woman became very still as if she was trying to disappear. Andy frowned a little and caught Miranda's eye, her own widening as she looking into the deep blue orbs. They were alight with something Andy had never seen before. Something that made her go all hot.

What the hell was going on?

"Well I believe we have detained Andréa long enough." Miranda said suddenly, but not, much to Andy's amusement, before draining her mug of mint hot chocolate.

"Oh, Mom, please, please can we stay." Miranda shook her head and gave them The Look.

"You both have school tomorrow and I still have to assess the book." Caroline shrank back a little as she heard this and Miranda sighed. "Perhaps," she paused, wondering what she was doing. "Perhaps is Andréa is not busy, she might consider attending you recital next week." The girls faces lit up and Miranda almost felt sorry for Andy.

Almost.

"Oh please will you come Andy? We've been working really hard and we're both playing a duet and Mom got us some great costumes." Andy smiled down at the twins.

"I'll have to check that I'm free, but I'd love to come if I can." She said ruffling both twins' heads.

"Right, well, call Emily, she will give you the details."

"Oh, okay." Andy said a little disappointed for some reason.

"Can't she call us Mommy?" Cassidy said suddenly. "we all have mobile phones, Andy can just call one of us when she knows whether she can come." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Fine, leave your numbers then Cassidy."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy's heart soared and she had a hard time trying to deal with it, especially when Miranda moved to the door. Out of habit more than anything Andy picked up her coat, but for some reason, held it out so she could put it on the woman. Pulling it up over Miranda's shoulders, Andy's fingers brushed the back of Miranda's neck and she gasped at the touch.

Not for the first time that night she wondered what the hell was going on.

"Yes, well. I'll expect your call." Miranda said as she exited through the door.

"I'll walk you down." Andy said with a smile when Caroline and Cassidy took her heads, swinging them comically as they waited for the lift.

"Is this where poor people live." Caroline asked suddenly as she looked around. Miranda closed her eyes and shook her head. Clearly, she needed to have a word with Caroline about engaging a filter on her mouth. To her astonishment, Andy knelt down in front of them both.

"I know you two have never wanted for anything in your lives guys, but this is nothing. Some people literally have nothing. Some people have to work four jobs just so they can feed their kids." Andy said gently still holding their hands. "Caro, you know that building you ran past just before you found me?" Caroline shrugged but nodded. "That is a Half-Way House. Sometimes people who are too poor to live in their own house have to go there just so they can have some food and a shower and a clean change of clothes. Some people actually live there for a while."

The lift arrived and Miranda stepped in, still watching the exchange with fascination. It was true that she, nor their father, had ever explained to them just how privileged they were. Miranda knew. She'd come from nothing, and had worked damned hard to get where she was: a position to give her children everything and anything, unlike her parents. She tuned back into the conversation.

"So what sorts of people live here, if they're not poor?" Caroline asked with a frown on her face. Andy smiled again and Miranda was astounded that the girl, woman, had not taken offence. She knew that many people would have and have taken offence at the innocent questions of her children, believing them to be the Devil's Spawn. As far as Miranda was concerned, it was the only downside to her reputation.

"Ordinary people." Andy shrugged, making Caroline frown again. She glanced at Cassidy who hadn't said a word and was watching Andy with fascination.

"Well, what kind of people are we?" Cassidy said in a small voice. Miranda smoothed her hair back with a small smile, curious to know how Andréa was going to handle this. She needn't have worried. Her former assistant had, as usual, all the right answers.

"You guys are extra ordinary." Andy said with a grin, laughing as Caroline and Cassidy leaned into her, both stifling yawns.

The lift doors opened as Caroline yawned again and Miranda couldn't help but gasp as Andy picked both girls up, one in each arm and carried them to the car.

"Us size six girls have got to be good for something." She said with a wink at her former boss as she carried both sleepy girls to the car. After nodding her hello to Roy, she bent down to give the girls final cuddles before letting them get in the car. She turned to see Miranda watching her closely.

"What?" she said, once again, her fatigue getting the better of her.

"I," For once in her life Miranda's words failed her. Andy was looking at her quizzically as she took Andréa's hand and leaned in, kissing her cheek. Not a fake air kiss, like she would have offered anyone else, but a real, skin on skin kiss. "Thank you." She whispered before getting in the car.

Andy stood dumbly on the sidewalk as she watched the Mercedes drive away. She placed a hand on the cheek that Miranda had kissed and she wondered why. Why had Miranda kissed her? It was for taking care of Caroline wasn't it? Miranda could be so frustrating, never explaining anything. But Andy suddenly realised something. Miranda had explained herself, tonight, in Andy's kitchen. She'd also smiled, more than once. Andy looked up at the sky.

What in the hell was going on.

-DWP-

Miranda was sticking another post it note to the book, incensed by the complete and utter incompetence she had to deal with on a daily basis when her phone rang. Not recognising the number she frowned slightly as she answered.

"Yes."

"Um, Hi Miranda." It was Andréa Sachs. Miranda's heart beat faster, though she willed it not to.

"Andréa ." Somewhere on the lower east side of the city, Andy's heart sped up too.

"I, um, Well, I'm just ringing to make sure you meant for me to come to the recital next week. I wouldn't, well I wouldn't want to get in the way." Miranda pursed her lips.

"Andréa, am I in the habit of saying things I don't mean?" she asked, her soft voice every bit as powerful as if she'd shouted it.

"Well, no I don't, ahem. No Miranda." Andy said finally.

"Well then." Was all Miranda offered before turning back to the book. Andy listened for a moment before she realised that Miranda had not hung up.

"Miranda?" she asked, frowning at how the conversation was going.

"Andréa."

"Well, I guess I'll be there then." Running a hand through her long brown hair Andy rolled her eyes. Let it never be said that Miranda was great on the phone.

"You guess Andréa, really that's really being quite-"

"Alright, alright Miranda. I will be there alright?"

"Well don't ask me, you are the one we invited."

Clutching the phone in her hand Andy covered the mouthpiece and screamed into her kitchen. The woman was so unbelievably infuriating.

"Miranda I would love to come to the girls recital next week." She said after she had composed herself.

"Excellent, we will pick you up at 6:30. Afterwards they usually get a treat, but they don't decide until they have finished their performance."

"That's fine, I've cleared my evening."

"Very well," Miranda said, pausing slightly as she wondered what the hell had just happened. "Well, good night Andréa." Andy's eyebrows nearly shot off her head.

"Ur, yeah, goodnight Miranda." She said finally, the words hanging in the air until Andy heard the line go dead.

Andy dropped her head on the breakfast bar. Why had Andy's heart rate increased and why did she feel dizzy every time the woman said her name.

It was going to be a long week.

-DWP-

When Thursday finally came around Andy had changed outfit's twice and was reaching for her Chloe jeans and Vera Wang top when her phone rang.

"Andy?" Andy smiled as she recognised one of the twin's voices.

"Hey sweetie, everything alright?"

"Mom just wanted to make sure you would be ready at 6:30?" Andy laughed.

"I know, I know, I will be out front of my building at quarter past." Whichever twin it was giggled. "See I haven't forgotten."

"Okay Andy. We'll see you soon."

"No problem honey, see you soon."

The phone went dead and Andy rolled her eyes. The girls had inherited Miranda's phone manner.

As she said she was outside her building a little before 6:15 and opened her own door, waving Roy back into the car as they pulled up to the kerb.

"Hi everyone." She said with a wide smile, laughing as the girl's jumped into her arms. "Whoa, whoa, careful there, gotta keep those costumes clean." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"These aren't our costumes Andy, they're our real clothes." She said indignantly crossing her arms as she looked at Andy, who looked thoroughly amused. "You're teasing?" Caroline said with a confused look.

"Of course I am silly, I know those aren't your costumes." Andy glanced at Miranda, who was looking out of the window trying to supress a smile. "Hello Miranda." The woman didn't turn, but nodded her head.

"Andréa." Andy smiled and winked at the twins, who looked at each other for a beat before they discussed what they were playing.

Miranda got her amusement under control and sat back on the leather seats watching the excitement dancing on her babies' faces. She glanced at Andréa, seeing the woman paying close attention to everything they said. Her heart soared watching her. Not even their father paid that much attention to them and if she was totally honest, neither did she.

"Mom said you were going to be available all evening is that right Andy?" Cassidy said, smiling as the younger woman wrapped an arm around her. Despite being the more easy going of the two, Cassidy did love her cuddles.

"Yeah, you two have just got to decide where you want to go as far as I'm aware?" she said looking to Miranda for confirmation. The editor nodded once, but didn't engage in the conversation, making Andrea frown a little. Caroline followed her line of sight, noticing for the first time that her Mom was out of sorts. Smiling at Andy she slipped out of her seatbelt and sat next to her mother, cuddling up to her, like her sister was doing to Andy. Miranda patted her back gently, but didn't turn, causing Caroline's face lose some of its spark.

The twins and Andy conversed quietly until they reached Dalton, where the twins flew out of the car after giving their mother the obligatory kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

"If you didn't want me here, you could have told me." Andy said quietly as they walked from the car to the entrance of the hall. Miranda stopped suddenly, looking at Andrea in astonishment.

"I told you that your presence here was acceptable." Andy rolled her eyes at her former boss and walked onwards, only to be grabbed by the arm and spin around.

"Do not walk away from me." She spat venomously.

"Then TELL ME," Andy said, her voice raising just a touch until she realised who she was talking to. Looking around she grabbed Miranda's hand and dragged her into an empty classroom that had props stored in it. Andy slammed the door behind her and turned to face Miranda, who was looking at her with such venom that Andy swallowed thickly. "Tell me what your problem is. Do you realise how much you hurt Caroline in the car when you didn't hug her back, do you realise that you didn't say one word to either of them the whole way here." Andy asked, trying to work out if Miranda was simply being spiteful, or if she really didn't know.

"I," The woman looked so crestfallen that Andy suddenly lost all of her anger and simply stared at her former boss, unfathomable emotion rippling across her face.

"Miranda, talk to me. No matter we may have been through, you MUST know I would never, ever reveal anything you said to me." Feeling a little braver than usual, Andy took Miranda's hand gently. "I would never hurt you."

It was as if a switch was flicked in Miranda's mind and suddenly the Ice Queen was back in all her scathing glory.

"How dare you presume to know me Andrea. Oh yes, that would be a fine coup for a budding journalist. A Miranda Priestly tell-all interview. I would crush you." She said, her voice barely raising above a whisper, but carrying enough power to make Andy take a step back.

"Miranda, what-"

"Is that what you want Ahn-dray-ah a chance to pay me back for my grievances against you. Well damn you to hell."

Andy stood leaning against a table until she could feel her body again, staring blankly at her former boss until something clicked in her head.

"Miranda." She said walking towards her slowly.

"Andrea, you are dismissed. That's all." She ordered, flicking her wrist and turning.

Andy growled and grabbed the woman's wrist firmly, but not hard enough to hurt the woman.

"Miranda." She said pulling the woman closer, completely astounded at her bold movements. "Shut up."

"How dare you-" Miranda started, but couldn't finish as Andy pressed her lips against her own.

It was as if all the universe had aligned and the stars had exploded. Never before in her fif-forty or so years had Miranda experienced such a kiss, and then suddenly it was gone. It took her faltering brain a moment to work out that Andrea had pulled away because she was not responding.

"Andrea." She whispered, tangling her hand in the beautiful chocolate tresses and dragging her back to her lips.

Time stood still for both women as they discovered each other's mouths, gently caressing each other's very souls with their tongues.

"Miranda," Andy whispered, running her hands down Miranda's back and pulling her closer with a gentle squeeze of her delicious backside.

"Andrea." Miranda said suddenly remembering where they were. They stood together regaining their breath in the dark classroom, their foreheads resting together, both staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Andy whispered, as her face finally broke into one of her blinding smiles and for once, Miranda smiled with her, transforming her face and making it, in Andy's opinion, even more beautiful.

"Indeed." Miranda chuckled as she gently rubbed her nose against Andrea's. She realised suddenly that she would do anything for this woman, anything to keep her in her life and in her children's life.

"Andrea, my children." Miranda said suddenly remembering why they were here to begin with.

"It's okay, I'm on it." She said, taking Miranda's hand with a wink and dragging into the hall. After a rather whispered explanation to the door-man, they were allowed entry just in time to see the act before the Twins end and they applauded as did all the other parents.

The Twins arrived onstage, searching the audience for their mother and friend, smiling widely when Andy waved uproariously and wolf whistled, much to Miranda's chagrin.

"Andrea, please." She said looking around at the other parents. Andy simply nudged her soon to be lover and winked at her as they began to listen to the twins playing a duet on the baby grands.

"They're amazing." Andy whispered as Miranda leaned a little into her body, her eyes closing in bliss as her former assistant's arms wrapped around her middle as they stood in the darkest corner of the hall.

"They are my children." Miranda said with a smug grin as Andrea laughed into her ear quietly.

"That they are." She whispered back before nearly deafening Miranda with her cheers as the Twins finished their duet.

"Andrea, please," she said whacking Andrea's stomach lightly and chuckling.

"Sorry, but they are really good!" She said with a smile, whistling once more, much to the twins delight.

-DWP-

"Did you like it Andy?"

"Did you like what we were playing?"

"Munchkins you were both so good." She said laughing as they hugged her tightly, before moving to hug their mother, stopping right in front of her and looking at her curiously.

"What is it bobbsey's?" she asked, a frown working its way onto her face.

"You," Caroline looked at Cassidy, who nodded with a smile. "You're happy?" she said, suddenly looking back at Andy, who was biting her lip and trying not to smile.

"How can you?" Miranda was speechless. When had her babies grown up enough to understand the subtle indicators of love and happiness and all that were associated with love, and being cherished by another. Looking desperately at Andrea, she watched as the woman moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her gently, pulling her back to lean on her body, as they had done in the dark.

Miranda stiffened before she realised that her babies were beaming at them and then she knew. Nothing else mattered other than Andrea being in their lives. She had to be, for her sake and her children.

"Bobbsey's how would you like it if Andrea spent a little more time with us."

Caroline and Cassidy both ran to them and wrapped their little arms around the two woman, who smiled gently, kissing each other, before holding Miranda's children tightly.

"Can we go to the park?" Cassidy said. "Can we go for a carriage ride?"

Miranda was about to say no when she realised that along with two adorable puppy dog faces from her babies, she was also receiving one from Andrea's beautiful face.

"Fine." She said throwing her arms into the air in a rather un-Miranda-like gesture.

Andy held out her arm for Miranda to take and the Editor in Chief smiled as she wrapped her arm around her new love's.

"How very chivalrous Andrea." She said with a smirk, turning it into a full-blown smile when Andy pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"Anything for you my love." She said quietly, whispering it into the night air as if saying it loudly would break the spell they were under.

"Mmm, and you my darling Andrea." She said, turning Andrea's face to hers and caressing the woman's lips with her own.

Twin giggles brought them from their moment and the looked down to see the Twins beaming happily at them as they walked backwards together hand in hand watching their two favourite people in the world in their moment.

"I cannot imagine what you are looking at." Miranda sniffed haughtily, a little embarrassed at the situation they had just been caught in. Much to her annoyance they giggled again and Andy watched the woman's lips for a purse and she realised that Miranda was no doubt a little embarrassed.

"Well I know what to do with giggling twins." Andy said suddenly dropping Miranda's arm and rushing forward, startling the twins into an impromptu game of tag.

Miranda stopped and leaned against a lamp post, simply enjoying the warmth of her coat against the slightly frigid air, while she watched her children play with her new lover. Not that they'd made it that far, but Miranda still had high hopes for this night and she knew that the sooner the twins had their carriage ride, the sooner they could all go home to bed.

"Come along children," she said walking along the pathway, knowing she'd be surrounded by her family in no time at all. She frowned when they finally appeared at her side, one twin hanging off Andrea's back and the other wrapped around her front. "Honestly." She hugged, before being overcome by hugs and kisses from all three of her girls. Laughing and wiping off the spit they'd all been so kind to leave she climbed into the carriage and raised an eyebrow, successfully getting the rest of her family to move at a pace only slightly faster than glacial.

"Finally, must you all move at a glacial pace." She muttered, feigning boredom and trying not to smile as the twins huddled up on the opposite side of the carriage and Andrea slid closer to her.

"I'm a little cold Miranda." She said sweetly, whispering deliciously into her ear. Miranda suppressed a shiver and removed her hand from her pocket, taking Andrea's before leaning over and whispering back, so the twins couldn't hear her.

"I can think of several ways to get warm Andrea, beginning with your sinful hot chocolate, followed by an evening of debauchery, and then a night of your arms wrapped around me, our legs intertwined and out breathing steady as we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Andy thought she might come right then and she bit her tongue hard to stop the moan from escaping her lips.

"You are so unbelievably hot." She whispered, before one of the Twins poked her knee.

"It's rude to whisper." Cassidy said with a glare, both of them making it known that they did not like to be ignored.

"I'm sorry bobbsey." Miranda said with a smile, nudging Andrea away and accepting one half of her dynamic duo in her arms, followed closely by the other one squeezing into Andy's arms.

"Can we go home now?" Caroline asked as she basked in her mother's affections. Miranda looked at Andrea, asking the question in silence, her lips twitching as she watched Andy nod enthusiastically.

"Certainly baby." She said quietly, running her hand through her child's hair. "Perhaps Andrea could even be persuaded to make us a cup of Hot Chocolate to drink before bed."

"Oh please Andy,"

"Please?"

Andy laughed loudly as the two Priestly Twins looked up at her with their big beautiful eyes, begging her to acquiesce and give in like they knew she would. She suddenly knew how Miranda felt when the woman herself looked at Andy with her deep blue eyes and all she could do was smile and nod, suddenly overcome by eat limbs wrapping themselves around her body.

"Thanks Andy." They said in stereo.

They finally made it back to the car where they got in chattering wildly about the other acts in the recital, some of which Miranda and Andy had to feign interest for, assuming that those particular ones were the ones they had, well, missed.


	4. Chapter 4

"They are both out for the night." Miranda said softly, breaking Andy out of her trance like state as she looked out of Miranda's study window over the city.

"They're great kids Miranda, you've done a marvellous job." She said with a smile as Miranda pushed her way in between the glass and Andrea's sinfully gorgeous body.

"Mmm, they are, thank you." She said quietly, taking one of Andy's hands from the window and wrapping it around her torso, caressing the fingers that were resting lightly on her stomach.

"You smell so good." Andy whispered into her ear as her lips started a journey from Miranda's hair to her shoulder, surprising her suddenly when she bit down on the tendon in her neck.

"Andrea." She moaned quietly, entwining their fingers of her fluttering stomach, while the other reached behind them to grip Andrea's neck.

"You are my all." Andy whispered, tracing the shell of Miranda's ear with her tongue. "My everything." Sucking the lobe strongly and nibbling it gently.

"My Andrea." Minerva said, no longer able to contain herself, spinning in her lovers arms and pulling her face down for a kiss.

It quickly went from a lovingly sweet kiss to a passionate fight for dominance. Andy growled as Miranda sucked on her tongue, biting it suddenly, making Andy cry out and Miranda smirk.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play." Andy said with a wicked glint in her eye. Miranda's knees shook as he centre suddenly flooded, her eyes rolling back in her head in anticipation.

Andy took control suddenly, and surprisingly easily as she gripped Miranda's beautiful backside and lifted her up, guiding Miranda's perfectly toned legs around her hips and pushing her hips forward and pinning her against the window.

"Is this what you want?" she mumbled as she pinned the woman the with her hips, allowing her hands to wander the perfect body before her. "Is this what you want? Does it turn you on that right now your beautiful body is pressed up against the window for everyone to see?"

"Oh." Miranda moaned as Andy pulled open her shirt and cupped her breast. "Andrea, yes." She said rolling her hips gently, trying to put a little pressure on her swollen sex. "Please." She whispered, so quietly that Andy didn't hear her to begin with.

"Are you begging Miranda?" she said cheekily as she unhooked the beautiful La Perla bra encasing Miranda's even more beautiful breasts.

"Of course not." She moaned as Andrea took a swollen nipple into her mouth, sucking it strongly, pulling it gently away from Miranda's body and letting it go with a pop.

"I think you were." She said running her hands up the perfect hips and tracing the incredibly sexy garter belt clips holding up Miranda's stockings.

"Nonsense." She muttered, tangling her fingers in Andy's hair and pulling her back to her breasts. "Do not stop what you are doing." She ordered, making Andy stop all together.

"I think I'm the one in control here my love." She said, biting down suddenly on Miranda's nipple, making the stern woman cry out in ecstasy as Andy's fingers suddenly found her weeping centre. Nothing else mattered and she groaned wantonly, pushing her body from the glass and into Andrea's hand, nearly making them both crash to the floor.

"We need a bed." Andy said suddenly, making Miranda groan. "No way love." She said, setting her back down to her feet. "There is no way that our first time will be pushed up against a window. I want to see you, see all of you. I want to do things to your body that will have you screaming my name so loud the neighbours will hear it."

Miranda chuckled and leaned seductively against the desk and Andy suddenly had the urge to bend her over it right then. Later though, there would be time to do that later.

"Come then." Miranda said, holding out her hand, oblivious to the fact that she was wearing nothing but her skirt, stocking and rather soaked panties. Andy smiled evilly and scooped Miranda up, revelling in the giggle that she got for the trouble.

"You just giggled." She said quietly, as they crept passed the twins rooms.

"I did not." Miranda shot back with a glare, daring Andy to say it again.

"You did and I am so going to get you to do it again before I'm done with you Priestly." Andy said with a growl as she dropped Miranda unceremoniously on her bed.

"Is that right." She said leaning back on the bed and watching Andrea remove every scrap of clothing, before helping her with her own.

"Oh yeah." She said seductively as she crawled towards Miranda, settling between her legs, and circling them over her thighs. "I'll make you do things, say things that you can't imagine yourself saying."

"You are awfully sure of yourself." Miranda said tracing nonsensical patterns on Andrea's arms and her first stomach that was almost suspended above her.

"Baby, I have been imagining this moment for months. And I can't help thinking that soon we're going to wake up and go right back to our miserable half-lives."

"I am here." Miranda said with a fire in her eyes that stirred Andy more than she could cope with.

"And so am I." Andy said with a smile capturing Miranda's lips and suddenly filling her with two fingers

"OH MY GOD." Miranda moaned loudly, prompting Andy to kiss her deeply, swallowing her moans. It wouldn't do for them to be discovered.

"You like that baby?" Andy whispered, letting her breast rub salaciously against Miranda's

"Yessss." Miranda hissed, wrapping her legs tighter around Andy's hips, opening herself wider for her new lover.

"Let go my love." Andy moaned as she watched Miranda as he breathing shortened and the grip on the pillow got tighter. "Let go."

Miranda felt it start in her toes and it rushed right up to her brain like a fire that she knew would never be contained. She chanted Andy's name as her body undulated of its own accord, suddenly stilling and coiling tightly and gripping Andy's hips tightly with her thighs as her climax washed over her.

Andy watched with baited breath as the most beautiful woman in the world fell apart before her, because of her, and she knew she would never give this up. Miranda was hers now and she would defend her with all she had.

"You're mine Priestly." She said harshly, pounding into her lover once more, a little deeper, a little rougher, tumbling Miranda over the edge once more.

Andy couldn't help but come with Miranda the second time and she rubbed her wet centre against Miranda's thigh, groaning as her release washed over her as well.

"I believe you are trying to kill me." Miranda said breathlessly, stroking Andy's hair as her head rested on Miranda's chest.

"Nonsense." Andy mumbled into her shoulder, biting down gently on her collarbone. "We've only just begun." She promised as she rolled Miranda over, letting her rest on her body instead and started again, knowing that even if they had the rest of their lives, they'd only ever have this first night.


End file.
